Who I am with you
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Eddie get's appendicitis will Annie be there for him when he needs her the most. Eddie and Annie are still together at this point in time in this story. I've been a rolling stone all my life Flying all alone, flying blind I've seen it all, I've been around I've been lost and I've been found But who I am with you is who I really wanna be You're so good for me And when I'm holdi


Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it's just Annie,and I relax. I'm running a hell of a fever,which means alot of nightmares,which makes for a hellish night for her and for me,she's used to it by now though unfortunately. "Easy Eddie,easy babe,shh I'm here,it's just a bad dream,shit your burning up"she murmurs softly as I let her place a cool hand against my cheek as I realize I'm covered in sweat,and the sheets on my side are soaked. "Sorry about all this Annie"I murmur softly as I see her grab the thermometer off the nightstand,"don't worry about it babe,you'd do the same for me,now I'm gonna get your temp alright,see where we're at,if it's too high it'll be time for the ER"she murmurs placing it against my temple,moving an errant piece of hair out of the way. We sit in silence,waiting for it to beep,I flinch every so often,my stomach hurts,something isn't right I know that much,this has to be the worst pain I've felt in a long time. After a few minutes it beeps and she looks at the screen,and I can tell it's not good,it's high,way too high. "104 babe,it's not budging,it's time for the ER"she murmurs softly,helping me sit up against the pillows a little bit more,then getting up so she can get me a change of clothes,so she can change herself. "Ok babe"I murmur softly,too tired to say much else,I'm just done at this point,I'm not comfortable,and I just want whatever this is to just go away.

She's sorta surprised I'm not fighting her on this like I normally would,I know she's worried,it's unlike me to just submit to going to a doctor or to the ER,I don't like going so it's always a battle. I see her get changed,then she comes over to the bed to help me. I let her sit me on the edge of the bed,and she get's me out of my sweaty shirt,throwing it in the hamper,then she get's my new shirt on. She then helps me into a pair of sweat pants,and then get's my shoes on since I can't bend over to do it myself. I let her help me stand,and somehow I manage to stay up right on my own without her help. I see her grab the overnight bag from the closet,something we have in there as a just in case one of us has to go to the ER,just in case of an emergency. Then we head out the door,she grabs her keys and her charger on the way,then we make our way out to the car. We get out to the car and I let her help me into the passenger seat. She helps me get settled then gets me buckled in and then get's in on her side. Then we take off into the night,as I feel her reach over to squeeze my knee every so often. Before I know it we're at the ER,and she parks in a spot close to the doors to make it easier on me.

We come to a stop,and I let her help me get out of the car. It takes a minute,for me to catch my breath,it hurts so damn much,but I manage to stand,with her help,she wraps an arm around my lower back to help. We get inside,and she get's me into a wheel chair,then we go up to the nurses station. She talks to the nurse,explaining what's going on,I let her do it as I'm too tired to do it myself,and they determine they need to get me back right away,it's a slow night anyways so they can do it. The nurse comes around the desk and comes over to us. She get's down on my level and takes my wrist in her hand gently to check my pulse. "Hey there Eddie,I'm Nurse Julia,we're going to take good care of you tonight alright,can you tell me what's going on"she murmurs gently as I feel Annie squeeze my shoulder in comfort. "My stomach's really bothering me,I've been throwing up off and on all night,I've been feeling sorta bad since yesterday but it got worse tonight"I murmur softly as she looks into my green eyes to gauge my pain level. "Ok,I'm going to go ahead and get you back alright,your pulse is racing,but that could be from the pain,we'll get you on something to help with that alright"she murmurs getting up so I Annie can start pushing the chair. She does so and we go back through some doors,and into an exam room.

I let them help me up onto the bed once we're in there,and they get me comfortable,on my side for the moment. She gets my shoes off as she talks to the nurse,then it's time to get my vitals. I let the nurse do it,she get's my temperature and checks my blood pressure,listens to my heart,hooks me up to the monitor,then it's time for an IV,the one thing I hate. She comes over to me and she sits on the edge of the bed,taking my free hand in hers,carding a cool hand through my hair. "Shh it'll be over soon babe I promise,this will make you feel better"she murmurs looking at my heart rate on the screen. It's over before I know it,I feel the coolness of the alcohol wipe,a little pinch,then it's done.

Then they need to get me on my back to feel my stomach,it's not pleasant but I can do it,they get me on my back,and have me have my arms above me head. I let her feel,and I'm ok until she gets to my lower right side,and it hurts like hell. After that she puts a cold gel on my stomach and does an ultrasound,and it shows what I hoped it wouldn't show. "It looks like appendicitis I'm afraid honey,I'm going to get a doctor to come in and double check,but your probably going to need to go to surgery"she murmurs as I feel Annie squeeze my hand tightly as I feel my breath hitch. "It'll be alright babe,we'll get through this Eddie I promise,I know you're scared right now,I am too,but we'll be OK"she murmurs softly,comforting me. She asks the nurse questions before she leaves,about the surgery and everything. Then the nurse leaves,telling her to push the button if we need anything,and the doctor will be in as soon as possible. After she leaves it's just us,in the quiet,and she turns the tv on low on to a news program we're not paying attention to. "Do you need anything baby"she asks softly as she sits on the edge of the bed carding a hand through my hair. "Don't think so,just some pain meds"I murmur as I see her reach for the pump and pressing the button,dosing me with morphine,and it brings a little bit of relief,and makes me sleepy."Ok,get some sleep alright,I'll be right here,I'll wake you when the doctor is here"she murmurs laying beside me,cool hand rubbing my back in comfort,she knows I'm in pain,and she wants to take it away but she can't. Before I know it I'm out,the last sensation I feel is her cool hand on my back,and on my stomach,rubbing the pain away gently.


End file.
